A Gryffindor Malfoy
by rusted.silhouette
Summary: What would happen if there was another Malfoy stalking the schools? What if this Malfoy was a girl? And what would happen if this Malfoy was a Gryffindor instead of a Slytherin? May end up being a HarryGinny, but not sure yet.
1. Prologue

A Gryffindor Malfoy

Prologue

* * *

Narcissa Malfoy looked at the healer angrily. "No! I will not believe it! I cannot believe it!" she snarled,"What will I tell Lucius?" 

"There, there. Why don't you come with me to the café and have a spot of tea?"

Ignoring the healer, Narcissa continued on her rant. "How could this have happened to me? I wasn't supposed to have another child!" Whipping around to face the healer, she snapped, "Can I use an illusion charm to hide my 'condition'?"

With a sigh, the healer resigned herself to helping Mrs. Malfoy. Softly, trying not to put Narcissa into another rant, she replied, "Yes, Mrs. Malfoy, but am I correct in saying that you want to have this child?"

Sheepishly, Narcissa smiled. "Well, yes." A look of terror flashed across her face before she concealed that with anger. "If you tell anyone about this, you will pay. Send the bill to my personal accountant, so that Lucius will never find out. Good day."

As she swept out of the room, a small smile crossed the healer's face. Shutting the door behind her, she remarked to herself, "I knew there was some good in her."

* * *

Hi! Sorry about the shortness. I promise there is more to come! This is the first time I've posted a chapter and I'm hopeless at everything except using Photoshop! Please leave a review (but no flames, constructive criticism is fine(and appreciated)though!). Thank you! 

MarauderGirl13


	2. Chapter 1

A Gryffindor Malfoy

Chapter 1

* * *

Narcissa Malfoy woke with a start. She had just had that dream again. It was her usual nightmare of the first meeting with the healer and finally having to give her baby girl up after she was born for far of Lucius finding out. Breathing heavily, she sat up and looked around. Turning over onto her side, she saw Lucius was moving around and mumbling. Letting out a sigh of relief, she settled into the pillows surrounding her and thought about her daughter. Wondering about how she was doing, Narcissa drifted into a dreamless sleep.

Down in Cornwall, Madison Cartier, also known as Maddi, was having a restless night. Sitting up, she wondered about her birth mother and why she was put up for adoption. All Maddi knew was she had gotten her blonde hair and gray eyes from her birth parents. 'Oh well.' she thought, 'I'll think about it more tomorrow.'

Prowling through Malfoy Manor, Draco Malfoy was looking for someone to annoy. He was halfway to the small library before he realized that, unlike Hogwarts, there were no first years to hex. Smirking, he though of the power he would have when he returned to Hogwarts. He would be a sixth year and a prefect. Draco actually couldn't wait to see the pathetic first years being tortured. Then he remembered Pansy. Ugh. That was one person he could wait to see. He couldn't wait to be free of her so he could marry someone he wanted to. After a short detour to the kitchen, Draco went back up to his room. Sitting on his bed, he drank the hot chocolate and fell asleep.

* * *

Hi again. I know this chapter is also short, but I promise the next one will be at least twice as long! I'd like to dedicate this chapter to my first reviewer, RedheadObsession. Thank you to my beta, Kathleen. She is the other reason this chapter is up because without her quick and thorough beta-ing (is that even a word?) it would not be up this quickly. I'm going to stop rambleling on now. 

MarauderGirl13


	3. Chapter 2

A Gryffindor Malfoy

Chapter 2

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters, magical creatures, places, or any of the other parts of the Harry Potter seriesthat you reconize, in fact, all I own is Saiqa and Maddi... so don't sue me please.

* * *

Ginny Weasley burst through the barrier at Kings Cross. Spotting her best friends, Luna, Demelza and Saiqa, Ginny ran over to them and gave them all hugs. "Hey guys! How was your summer?"

Answers of "It was fine", or "It could have been better" ran through out the little group. "'Gin, how was yours' is the question we should be asking," Saiqa admonished. "What did your brother, or should I say brothers do to you this summer?"

"All they did was tell me I can't do anything right, or that since I am the baby of the family I need their permission to have a boyfriend, or some other junk like that. Hmph. As if!" Ginny replied with a snort.

Making sympathetic noises in the backs of their throats, all the girls turned to greet Sarah and Melissa, two other fifth year prefects from Hufflepuff. "Hi!" Sarah said, grinning. "This is Madison Cartier. She is transferring here from Beauxbatons and she is transferring into our year." Turning to Madison she said, "This is Ginny Weasley, Luna Lovegood, Demelza Robins, Saiqa Patel and, well, you already know Mel."

"Hi Madison! Welcome to Hogwarts!" They all chorused together.

"Hi, please call me Maddi! I hate Madison, it's such a common name, and I think Maddi just sounds better than Madison or Madz, or any other nickname you can come up with." Taking a breath, she realized that everyone was staring at her. "Oops", she said with a nervous chuckle. "I tend to ramble if I'm nervous. Sorry."

Ginny got through sorting out the tumble of words first. "It's ok. Where are you from? Your accent is British, not French."

"That's because I was born here in England, and then adopted by a wizarding family because my birth parents were wizards too. I grew up in France because my father was a Ministry official sent from the Department of International Magical Cooperation to the Paris branch because he was the only person who could speak French. The reason I don't have a French accent is because my mum and I used to spend summers here in England or in the United States." Maddi said with a small smile.

"Well, well. Look what we have here."

"Go away Malfoy and spread your vile ways over someone who cares," Ginny said without looking back to see who it was. "Because we don't."

"Well Weaselette, just remember that I am also a Prefect this year, so watch yourself around me. You wouldn't want to get into any trouble, would you?" With that, Draco swept out of sight.

"Who was that?" Maddi asked.

"That was Draco Malfoy, aka Ferret boy. He is pure evil. I suggest you stay away from him." Saiqa butted in.

Luna looked over her issue of _The Quibbler_ with a dreamy look in her eyes. "I think there is good in him, how could he not unless all his goodness was sucked out by a Umgubular Slashkilter, but since only Fudge has them under his control, it is impossible."

"Huh?" Maddi asked. "What is she talking about?"

"Don't ask." Ginny replied with a sigh.

"Hey Ginny!" Stephen Cornfoot, a fifth year Ravenclaw, yelled.

"Hi Stephen," Swooned Saiqa.

"Hi." He replied. "Ginny I've got a question for you." He started mumbling incoherently.

"Stephen, just spit it out," Ginny replied with a smile.

"GinnywilyogotoHogsmedwitme?" he exclaimed in a rush.

Looking surprised, Ginny asked, "Do you mean do I want to go to Hogsmeade with you?"

With a relieved sigh, Stephen exclaimed, "Yes! Thank you! I'll meet you in the Entrance Hall on the first Hogsmeade weekend! Thanks again!" And with that, he was rushing off onto the train.

Stunned, Ginny asked her friends, "What the bloody hell was that?"

"Well," Demelza said, laughing, "I think that was Stephen, Saiqa's only crush, asking you out and taking the question you asked him as a yes!"

"Argh!" Storming off, Ginny ran into Harry who had been staying at the Burrow for the last couple of weeks.

"Gin, are you ok?" Harry asked with a small frown.

"No, I am not 'ok' as you put it, because stupid bloody Stephen Cornfoot just asked me out on a date!" Breathing heavily, she saw that Ron was standing right behind Harry. 'Oh shoot,' she thought. 'I've really done it this time.'

"What did you just say?" Ron asked, his voice low and scarily calm.

"Um, Ron? Maybe this is not the best time for you to be trying to murder someone. We haven't said goodbye yet." Seeing Harry's face fall at the mention of saying goodbye, Hermione dragged Ron off.

Ginny made an excuse of having to say goodbye to her mum, leaving Harry to get onto the train. Sighing, he found a compartment and stowed Hedwig, Pig, Crookshanks, Arnold, and all of their trunks. Looking out the window, he saw Ginny hugging Mrs. Weasley, Hermione hugging her mum and Ron looking at Hermione with a look of admiration in his eyes.

Hearing the whistle blow, Harry was jolted from his thoughts. Students came pouring into the train, leaving all remnants of peace and quiet disrupted. Tumbling into the compartment came Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Luna, Saiqa, Demelza and Maddi.

Picking herself up off the floor, Ginny grabbed Arnold, opened the door, announced to everyone in the compartment she was going to find another, less full compartment and stormed out. Luna serenely sat up, and slowly went in search of Ginny. Saiqa and Demelza looked at each other, and hurried off to find Ginny and Luna. Maddi looked around, shugged and said, "Well, I'd better find them before they do something rash."

Hurrying down the hallway, Maddi peered into the compartments along the way. Not seeing anyone she knew, she turned around and went towards the front of the train. As the train hit a bump, Maddi was thrown into someone. A very angry someone.

"Watch where you're going, filth!" Snarled a masculine voice.

"I'm sorry! I didn't mean to fall, it's just that the train threw me off balance! I'm sorry!"

Draco looked suspiciously at her. "What's your name?"

"Madison Cartier."

He studied her intently. 'Why does she look like me?' he wondered. 'I don't recall having any French relatives, if Cartier is really her last name.' "What are you?" he asked sharply.

"What do you mean?" Maddi was confused. 'What is he talking about? I thought I was a witch, and I was a human. That can't be it.'

Seeing her confusion, Draco elaborated. "Your blood type."

"I'm an AB negative."

Draco was loosing patience. "No, that's not what I meant." Sighing, he explained. "I am a pure-blood. Pure-bloods are witches or wizards of 'pure' wizarding ancestry, without any Muggle ancestors whatsoever as far as can be determined. Half-bloods are witches or wizards with at least one wizarding parent but at least one Muggle parent or grandparent. And muggle-borns are a witch or wizard born of two muggle parents."

"Oh." A look of sadness crossed Maddi's face. "I don't know. My parents adopted me and I never met my birth mother or father. I've got to go. I need to find my friends. Goodbye!" Hurrying down the hall, she almost passed the compartment where they all were.

"Maddi! We were starting to get worried! What happened?" Saiqa asked.

"I ran into that Drake guy in the hallway," Maddi explained.

"Oh, you mean Draco Malfoy. What did he do to you?" Demelza asked, worried.

"Nothing. He just wanted to know my blood type."

"Ignore the ferret. He was probably just trying to figure out if you were fit to consort with him." Ginny said, scathingly.

"Shh," Saiqa said, soothingly. "It's over and done with now. There's nothing you can do about it."

Ginny just settled back into the seat cushions, looking peeved, but saying nothing. Raising an eyebrow, Saiqa looked over Ginny, making sure there wasn't anything else wrong with her. Seeing Saiqa's worried look, Ginny softened her features and gently touched her on the arm. After reassuring everyone in the compartment that she was fine, Ginny nestled into the cushions to take a nice, long nap.

"What happened with Ginny?" Maddi asked, concerned.

"It's all because of last year." Demelza explained. "Last year, Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Luna, and some others flew to London on thestrals. Thestrals are huge winged horses with white shining eyes and skeletal black bodies. They are attracted to the smell of blood and are invisible to anyone who has not seen death. They can find almost any location and pull the Hogwarts carriages. They entered the Department of Mysteries and fought against several Death Eaters." Seeing Maddi's confused look, she elaborated, "Dark Wizards. Anyway, she was injured, as well as most of the people that went with Harry. Another wizard that was close to all of them, except Luna who didn't know him, died in the battle. Harry was really close to him. But the main problem is Gin likes Harry, but he is the typical clueless male and doesn't know that Gin likes him. All summer and throughout the school year, Harry ignores her. That just depresses her, so we get to cheer her up. This year, we vowed to help Gin get Harry as her boyfriend, and now you get to help us!"

Maddi agreed to help the girls set up Harry and Ginny, but little did they know someone was lurking just outside the door, listening into their conversation.

* * *

Hey Y'all! 

I'm sorry the chapter was so short, but I had to do some major editing. Most of this chapter couldn't be done without the Harry Potter Lexicon! A big thank you to all my reviewers! I am motivated to write from your reviews. It is now 1:51 am, so I spent the whole afternoon and evening to get this up for you. Thank you again to my other beta, my wonderful BFF, Kathleen! Thank you for putting up with my rambling!

MarauderGirl13


	4. Chapter 3

A Gryffindor Malfoy

Chapter 3

Disclamer: I don't own anything you reconize... all I own are Maddi, Saiqa and the plot. I don't even own Elphie!

Maddi nervously stepped into the entrance hall. Looking around, she was amazed at what she saw. Taking in her surroundings, at first Maddi didn't hear Professor McGonagall calling her name.

"Miss Cartier!" Professor McGonagall called, her voice ringing throughout the hall. "Miss Cartier! Please come with me!"

Shyly, Maddi made her way through the crowd to stand next to the professor. Standing at the entrance to the Great Hall, she watched all the first years being sorted into the four houses. Hearing Professor Dumbledore introduce her, she made her way through the hall towards the sorting hat. Sitting on the stool, Maddi put the hat on her head.

"Hm, now where should we put you?" A little voice sounded in her head. "You are quite an enigma- you could be in almost any house. Maybe Ravenclaw? But what about this… I see a Slytherin in you, you would fit in well since you are a pure-blood. No. Not Slytherin. Perhaps Gryffindor then. I can see that you are very brave. Yes. It had better be… GRYFFINDOR!" The Sorting Hat yelled the last word out for everyone to hear.

Blushing at the applause and cat calls she was getting, she went over to where Ginny, Demelza and Saiqa were sitting. "I'm so glad that's over and done with! It was so embarrassing, sitting there with a hat poking through your mind and everyone watching you. How did you stand it?"

Looking at each other, they just shrugged. Each of them reminded of their own sorting, although they would never admit it, the three remembered how they too had been embarrassed, sitting under that hat with everyone's eyes on you, and you alone. The waiting for that hat to tell you which house you belonged in, who would become your enemies, who would become your friends. 'Only,' Ginny thought, 'Maybe there is a way to create house unity like Dumbledore is going to say again this year. Maybe all it takes is someone different. Maddi definitely fits that description.' she added with a chuckle.

"Hey Gin? Are you still with us? Or are you lost in outer space?" Demelza asked, worried.

"Yeah, I'm here. What's up?"

"You looked like you were lost in the atmosphere or something. We just wanted to bring you back down to earth." Saiqa said, grinning.

The dinner they had been eating disappeared and Professor Dumbledore stood up and went through his normal speech. 'Well, as normal as it can be in these troubled times' Demelza thought, smirking, Dismissing them, Dumbledore sat back down and the usual rush to get out of the Great Hall began.

"Hey guys? Where do we go now?" Maddi asked, confused.

"Follow us. We'll show you the sites!" Saiqa exclaimed, hyperness taking over her. Bounding down the path between the tables, into the Entrance Hall, she stopped suddenly.

"Ow! Saiqa! Did you have to stop there?" Ginny said, disgruntled.

"Of course not. I stopped just to annoy you!" Hopping up and down, she got in the line to go up the staircase. "Move people! Some of us actually want to go to sleep in our beds!" she bellowed up the stairs.

"Is she always like this?" Maddi asked, amazed at the amount of energy Saiqa still had.

"No. she is actually calm right now. Just wait until tomorrow. She will have even more energy then." Demelza replied, grinning. "Although, she is a bit of a pest in the mornings."

"Hey! I resent that comment! And I am not a pest in the morning either!" Saiqa yelled from the top of the stairs. Looking down, she saw that the three were still standing there. "Are you coming or are you going to stand there all night?"

"We're coming, we're coming! Hold your broomsticks!" Running up the stairs, Ginny walked past Saiqa and turned around and said, "Come on! We don't have all night."

Following Demelza, Maddi walked up the stairs. Stepping onto the eighth step up, she suddenly sank into the step up to her thigh. "Um, guys? Can you give me a little help here?"

"Oops! I'm sorry! I forgot to tell you about the steps. On the eighth step on this staircase, the fourth step on the third floor, and the tenth step on the seventh floor, there is a trick step." Saiqa said, pulling her out of the stairs. "Are you ok?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. Please warn me next time though. Hey, what about the dorms? Where do we sleep?" Maddi asked.

Grinning, Saiqa said mysteriously, "Follow me."

As she followed Saiqa up the stairs, Ginny looked around, seeing Hogwarts as if for the first time. Feeling foolish, she berated herself because of her thoughts. 'I'm acting like a silly first year! I need to start being myself again or someone will think something's wrong.'

"Hey Ginny?" Maddi interrupted her thoughts.

"Yes?"

"I just remembered something I heard in my head during the Sorting. Why did the sorting hat say I would fit in well in Slytherin because I was a Pure-Blood? And also, where did Luna go?"

Here, Demelza interrupted. "Slytherins pride themselves on their purity of blood, also known as, pure-bloods. So when the Sorting Hat said that you would fit in well in Slytherin, you must be from a long line of pure-bloods. Oh, and Luna went with the rest of the Ravenclaws to their common room."

"Oh… so is that what Draco meant?"

Now it was Ginny's turn. "Most likely. Since we weren't there, that is probably right, since that is closest to the information you gave us. But ignore everything he says. He is a pigheaded, egotistical, maniac who cares about blood, and nothing else."

"Why Weaselette, I didn't know you cared that much." A familiar drawl reached their ears.

"Why can't you just leave us alone, Malfoy? What did we ever do to you?" Saiqa asked, annoyed.

"Well it's more the fact that you exist than anything else." Smirking, Malfoy turned around and said, over his shoulder, "If you're looking to actually be popular here, 'Madison', you won't by hanging around with these traitors." And with that, he strode off down the stairs, looking very much like Snape with his cloak billowing behind him.

"Oh, what I wouldn't do to him! Just because his father's in Azkaban doesn't mean he can try and bully us into helping him rise up in status. Stay away from him, Maddi. He's bad news." Ginny snapped viciously. Storming up the stairs she snarled at the Fat Lady and pushed her way up the stairs to the girl's dormitory.

"What's gotten into her?" Saiqa asked, puzzled.

"I'm not sure. Perhaps something happened over the summer." Demelza guessed.

"Your guess is as good as mine." The three slowly walked up the stairs, trying to figure out why Ginny was so moody all of a sudden.

"Here we are at the Common Room. The password is treacle tart." With that, the Portrait hole swung open, revealing the comfortable room. Saiqa grabbed Maddi's arm and dragged her up the stairs to the girl's dorm. "And here is our dorm." Swinging the room door open with a dramatic flourish, Saiqa flounced into the room and jumped unto her bed.

"Um…" Maddi stood in the doorway awkwardly.

"Oh, right. Find your trunk and the bed behind it is yours. What does it look like?" Saiqa reluctantly got off the bed to help look.

"It's a mahogany chest with cherry inlays in the shape of cats. Never mind, I see it." Walking over to her chest, she pulled out a tiny pet carrier in a sort of cooling and misting box.

"What's that?" Ginny asked, raising her head off the pillow.

"This in Elphaba, Elphie for short. She is your run-of-the-mill black cat that I named after a witch in the musical, _Wicked_." Letting her out, Maddi enlarged Elphie to the normal size of a full grown cat. Elphaba stretched and gracefully leapt from the trunk to the bed where she curled up and fell asleep.

"Keep her away from Arnold. I don't want another fiasco like the one when Ron thought Crookshanks had eaten Scabbers." Ginny rolled back over and pulled the covers up.

"C'mon Gin! Don't be such a sourpuss. It's not time yet!" Saiqa exclaimed, bouncing around on her bed.

"Time for what?" Maddi asked, confused.

"Time for lights-out." Ginny called from across the room, unhappy. "And Saiqa, why don't you unpack and help Maddi unpack. That should get rid of some of your energy." She muttered this comment to herself, but not so quietly that Maddi, who had the bed between Saiqa and Ginny, still heard her comment and snorted, trying to cover the laugh with a sneeze.

"What's wrong Maddi?" Saiqa asked, concerned. She was completely oblivious to everything around her.

"Nothing, Saiqa. Just a sneeze."

"Well, if you do have something, please keep it away from me."

Demelza finally came into the room. Smiling, she asked, "What's wrong?" her face drooped a bit when she saw Ginny curled up in her bed. Rounding onto Saiqa, she whispered fiercely, "What did you do to her now?"

"I didn't do anything!"

"Uh huh. Right."

Sensing the tension in the room, Maddi leapt to her feet and started putting away her things, making as much noise as possible. "Saiqa, can you show me where the closet is?"

"Sure." Saiqa crossed the room and opened one of the doors in the back of the room. "This is your closet. It is magically enchanted to shrink or expand with the amount of clothes that you put in."

"That's good, since I have a lot of clothes." Leaving the door open, Maddi went back to her trunk and pulled out mini clothes racks. Enlarging them, she started pulling the outfits off the rack and put them into the closet. Finally, the last rack was pulled out. Pulling one school outfit off the rack, she laid it on the bed and put the rest away. Turning around, Maddi looked at Saiqa and Demelza for the first time in about half an hour. "What's wrong? Did I do something?"

Saiqa jumped up, squealing. "I love your clothes! Where did you get them?"

"I lived in Paris, remember?"

"Can I borrow some of your clothes sometime?"

"Sure." Turning back to her trunk, she lifted the weightlessness enchantment on it. Grabbing her pajamas from a drawer in her nightstand, she turned to Demelza. "Where is the bathroom?"

"Take a left and it is on the right at the top of the stairs."

"Thanks!" Turning around, she strode out the door.

Demelza got up from her bed and walked over to Ginny's bed. "Gin? Are you awake?" she asked, tentatively.

"Go away, Saiqa."

"It's not Saiqa, it's Demelza. What's wrong?" Saiqa walked over to the bed and sat down on the end of the bed.

"Dean forgot to say hello. He completely ignored me on the train and didn't bother to notice I was there until I sat down on his lap at dinner. I can't believe he forgot about us! I got a nice hello at least." Ginny tried to make a joke, but it was feeble and her smile wasn't very convincing.

Saiqa's face fell in sympathy. "I'm so sorry Gin. What a pig!"

Maddi walked back into the room. Spotting Demelza, Saiqa and Ginny, she walked over to the bed where Ginny was laying. "What happened here?"

"It's Dean," Ginny said, a few forbidden tears leaking out from the corners of her eyes. "He completely forgot to tell me hello on the train. I don't know how many times I knocked on the door to his compartment, but he ignored me the whole time." She lay back down on the bed and pulled the covers over her head. "I'm going to go to sleep now, ok?"

Choruses of, "Good night Gin!" and "We'll be quiet, I promise!" rang throughout the room.

Now Maddi spoke. "I think I'll also go to bed. We have to get up really early tomorrow for breakfast and classes also start right after breakfast. When do we get our class schedules?" all of this was said in a rush and the two stood, halfway to the door, almost in shock.

"How early are you thinking?" Demelza asked, suspiously.

"Around 5:30?"

"AM! Are you kidding me? We don't need to be up that early! We need to be down at breakfast at around 8:00 and we don't need to get up until 7:00!" Saiqa was yelling at a frightened Maddi by now. Striding across the room, she slammed the door behind her.

"What did I say?" Maddi asked confused.

Demelza shook her head. "Saiqa thinks that you break an unwritten rule of 'teen-dom' if you wake up before 7:00 and always takes it personally."

"Well, that's obvious." Maddi muttered, not meaning to be overheard.

Saiqa came back into the room. "What's obvious?" she asked, back to her usual, hyper self.

"Nothing." Demelza and Maddi said together, groaning.

"Ok! Well, night all! I'm going to go to sleep now so I can get up early!" Turning to Maddi and Demelza, she nodded, turned over, and quickly fell asleep.

"Hypocrite." They muttered simultaneously. Turning to face each other, they said their good nights and soon Demelza was asleep. Staring at the top of the four poster bed, Maddi mulled the day's events over in her mind. Smiling to herself, she thought of her new friends. 'It was good to have met them.' Her smile soon turned to a grimace when she thought of Draco. How she despised him. She couldn't really say she hated him, since she didn't know him well enough. All in all, it had been a good day. Grinning at some of the more pleasant memories, Maddi rolled over and fell asleep, a smile playing over her face.

Hey Y'all!

Sorry this took so long. Kathleen (my beta) and I had email problems and they only got fixed yesterday :( Hope you like this chapter! Reviews are nice too hint, hint but don't get your hopes up for more updates because I have school and too much homework. Sorry again!

MarauderGirl13


	5. Short Note

Hey everyone!

It's me, ForgetRegret05. Sorry I haven't updated, but I am having massive writers block. If anyone has any ideas, _please _PM or review with ways I can expand/rewrite this story. me on knees begging I'm not sure when, if ever, my muse comes back, but I will let you know what will happen.

Thank you for your understanding!

ForgetRegret05

PS: I know I am not supposed to be doing this, but I really don't care, so please don't tell me that I am not supposed to put authors notes as chapters.


End file.
